Need for Speed: ProStreet
Need for Speed: ProStreet is the 11th game in the Need for Speed series and was announced by Electronic Arts on May 31. It is the sequel to Need for Speed:Carbon. It was also the first to be able to have your car Totalled in all race types. The game was released on Tuesday, November 13, 2007 in North America. Its release date was delayed from October 31, 2007. Gameplay The game is focused on the Career play, which involves several race organizations that host many race days. Race days are a set of races held at one track. Placing in a race earns points, and when your total points in a day reach a certain level, you win or dominate the race day. Along with additional cash prizes, you can choose markers after winning or dominating the race day. Each race organization has several race days, each connected to each other in a web. As you win and dominate race days, locked race days connected to the ones you win are unlocked. The organization starts with one race day, a challenge race day, which provides cars at no cost to use. After winning, you can pick one of the provided cars as a prize. After winning enough race days in one organization, you are allowed to participate in the Super Promotion race day, which after winning, you are allowed to compete in the next race organization. ProStreet is different from all of the other games in the Need For Speed series because of its physics engine. ProStreet focuses on realistic performance, and includes damage. Unlike most of the other games, braking is required for cornering and body upgrades affect aerodynamics, and subsequently performance. The damage is divided into three categories: light, heavy, and totaled. Light and heavy damage affects performance slightly and greatly (respectively), and totaling your car ends the race for you. Unlike the last two games in this game only two girls were used to be starting girls: Krystal Forscutt(Battle Machine,Nitrocide,Rofue Speed and Super Promotion organizations) and Sayoko Ohashi(Noise Bomb,Geffect,React team sessions and Super Promotion organizations.) Race Organizations *D-Day *Battle Machine *Super Promotion Showdown 1 *React Team Sessions *Super Promotion Showdown 2 *Super Promotion *Super Promotion Showdown 3 *Noise Bomb - Drift *G-Effect - Grip *Rogue Speed - Drag *Nitrocide - Speed *RYO - Showdown King Glitches/Bugs All cars max out at 403 kmh/250 mph. (Powerful cars such as the Zonda F, Murcielago LP640, GT, R8 etc. will max out at this speed even though they might be in 5th gear). Horsepower and weight are normally irrelevant factors in Prostreet. It is possible, through glitch-related tuning, to get a 475bhp Nissan 240SX to outaccelerate a 1,001bhp Bugatti Veyron 16.4. Using the reset feature to gain access to outside-of-map routes has been neglected. Through arranging barricades as a path, it is possible to reset, and to use this path to 'free roam.' There are certain places on the Nevada Highway where the patching of the terrain features has not been completed. If driven over, these 'unfinished holes' can cause players' cars to fall through the bottom of the map. The Blueprint Share feature can be used to override the protection on Collector's Edition Cars. For example, if someone who used the collector's Edition upgrade to buy a Bugatti Veyron 16.4 shares it with someone who did not buy the Collector's Edition upgrade, then it could be bought by the person who does not have the Collector's Edition, though it would cost 1,700,000 credits. Street Kings There are 5 street kings that Ryan Cooper must defeat in order to become the next street king. Karol Monroe is the Drag King and the leader of After Mix and Rogue Speed. She drives a 2006 Ford Mustang GT. She is also the only female street king and should be called the Drag Queen. Ray Krieger is the Grip King and the leader of Grip Runners and G-Effect. He drives a 2008 BMW M3 E92. Nate Denver is the Speed King and the leader of Boxcut and Nitrocide. He drives an 1965 Pontiac GTO. Aki Kimura is the Drift King and the leader of TougeUnion and Noise Bomb. He drives a 1995 Mazda RX-7. Ryo Watanabe is the Showdown King and the leader of the Apex Glides. He drives a 2008 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X. Car List *2001 Acura Integra Type R *2001 Acura Integra LS *2006 Acura RSX *2005 Acura NSX *2006 Aston Martin DB9 (DLC) *2005 Aston Martin DBR9 (DLC) *2009 Audi R8 5.2 (DLC) *2007 Audi RS4 *2007 Audi S3 *2010 Audi S4 *2009 Audi TT-RS *2008 BMW M3 E92 *2003 BMW M3 (E46) *2007 BMW Z4M Coupe *2006 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 (DLC) *2009 Cadillac CTS-V *1967 Chevrolet Camaro SS *2008 Chevrolet Camaro Concept *1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS *2006 Chevrolet Cobalt SS *1967 Chevrolet Corvette C2 (Sting Ray) *2005 Chevrolet Corvette C6 *2006 Chevrolet Corvette C6 Z06 *1971 Dodge Challenger R/T *2008 Dodge Challenger Concept (DLC) *1967 Dodge Charger R/T *2006 Dodge Viper SRT10 *1996 Ford Escort RS Cosworth *2007 Ford Focus ST *2006 Ford GT *2003 Ford Mustang GT *2006 Ford Mustang GT *1999 Honda Civic CX Hatchback *2006 Honda Civic Si *2000 Honda S2000 (DLC) *2003 Infiniti G35 Coupe *2006 Koenigsegg CCX (DLC) *2008 Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 *2009 Lamborghini Murciélago LP670-4 SV *1991 Lancia Delta Integrale Evo (DLC) *2008 Lexus IS-F *2002 Lotus Elise *1995 Mazda RX-7 *2006 Mazda RX-8 *2006 Mazda Mazdaspeed3 *1994 McLaren F1 (DLC) *2010 Mitsubishi Eclipse GT *2006 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR-edition *2008 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X *1995 Nissan 240SX S13 *1999 Nissan Skyline R34 *1999 Nissan Silvia S15 *2000 Nissan 350Z *2008 Nissan GT-R *2008 Nissan GT-R Proto *2008 Pagani Zonda F *1970 Plymouth Hemi 'Cuda *1968 Plymouth Road Runner (patch) *1965 Pontiac GTO *2006 Pontiac GTO *2006 Pontiac Solstice GXP *2007 Porsche 911 (997) GT3 (DLC) *2007 Porsche 911 (997) GT3 RS (DLC) *2007 Porsche 911 (997) GT2 *2011 Porsche 911 (997) Turbo S *2004 Porsche Carrera GT (DLC) *2006 Porsche Cayman S *2005 Seat Leon Cupra (patch) *1967 Shelby GT500 *2007 Shelby GT500 *2006 Subaru Impreza WRX STI *1986 Toyota Corolla GT-S AE86 *1998 Toyota Supra *2006 Volkswagen Golf GTI *2006 Volkswagen Golf R32 Category:Need for Speed Series